fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness vs Darkness
Not long after he lost to the Toveri Alliance, walked Kladenets. He found a mage on a job nearby and possessed him. He was almost restored to full strength. However watching his previous battle was two powerful enemies. "You seem quite powerful," said Cronus. "Would you be interested in joining my Alliance?" Along with Cronus stood Hyperion. And with Pluto was his guild, Underworld. Kladenets looked annoyed. Like a manga character he started to yell at these men. " Join you?! Why the hell would I join, tools that couldn't defeat my little brother the Light?! You saw me lose only for two reasons. I am not in my original body which contains my true Magic Origin. Also besides Nikolai, Lord Olivia, Shōjirō, there was an alliance of mages against me. They barely won against me. You three are worthless trash. It's because of humans like you I will kill Anhkseram and then kill all other life in this world." Kladenets' released a large concentration of Magic Power. It blacked the sky for miles. One would think he released a multi-mile Darkness Magic spell over the area. However it was simply his own power. "I will kill everyone one day, but I guess I can suspend that death sentence for now. One chance move or be killed today. You faught against the Light, but I am the Darkness and you can't win against me. I am eternal just like the Light." Cronus released his own magic power, matching that of Kladenets. "Fine. But you aren't the only one here that is eternal. And besides, we are not the Light either. We aren't even the Darkness. We are Order." Suddenly all of time seemed to slow for Kladenets. At speeds, almost impossible to react to, Hyperion unleashed his White God's Prophet Shout, Julius used Deus Gladium, and Verve blasted a large amount of his Qui from his staves. Helena summoned an army of demons with her Nemesis, and Asclepius absorbed all the light in the area, while simultaneously unleashing a giant Lunar Eclipse Beam. Cronus and Pluto stood still, they didn't think they needed to get involved yet. Kladenets felt no pain from these attacks. He was after all in someone else. He then dived his hands into the ground. The ground darken, all life died. Trees even ceased to exist. "Darkness of the Land!" The land started to turn into something akin to tar, trapping everyone on the ground. Kladenets retracted his hands from the Earth. "I love this world, just nothing in it. All life here is ugly and worthless. It parallels toward Edolas. Individualism is the spark of desires. When they are mirrored they become worthless replicates. I might want to kill Nikolai, but least he is unique. Not some mirrored version between the two worlds. You can't kill me, my body is locked away and unless you can destroy a soul I can't be defeated in the truest sense. Let me kill you now, because none of you are immune to my possession. You all have darkness inside example." Kladenets pointed a finger at Hyperion. "Darkness of the body!" Hyperion started to have hand and arms grow out of his body. They were made of darkness, with holding him down ready to strangle him. "Even you have darkness inside, and because it is a part of you. If you kill it, you will end up as a husk. Those arms are made of your negative desires. Accept them and you are free of that spell. However if you don't either you die or become something worse than dead. Now do you see why I am call the Darkness? I release your darkness, and everyone in this world has it." The hands that surround Hyperion were ready to start strangling the life out of him. "Wait," said Hyperion so all you're saying is that all I have to say is how badly I want to wreck Rhea?" Upon saying this the hands disappeared. "Generations!" called Cronus. His scythe, Harbinger advanced incredibly fast, reaching a point where it appeared as a mechanical scythe. "I've advanced my scythe to a level where it can cut through souls. If what you said is true, this should be able to kill you. If you try that again, I'll have to put you down like the animal you are. Only a true nihilist wants to destroy everything. I on the other hand, want to destroy everything." He disappeared, and reappeared behind Kladenets, aiming to cut him through the midsection, in half. "Soul can never be destroyed, even if you do it they will regenerate overtime." Kladenets disappeared in a second. He was above them. " No Nikolai's and my father Veliky Dyrnwyn Galed Ichor wants to destroy the world in its entirety. He is far more ruthless than I. He wants to remake the Ether better known as the One Magic. When the Ether is found it can grant one absolute wish. This is a belief passed down through the thousand year old Ichor family. What you think he will wish for? Nothingness everlasting. I love the world just not life. Darkness of the Sky." It started to rain acid. A metal shell appeared above every present, courtesy of Asclepius. Hyperion then reenforced it with his Three Pillar Gods seal. "Hm," said Cronus, "perhaps I should shift my efforts. It would be nice to wish for absolute dominion over the world. Something is coming that will destroy everything, and I can honestly say, it won't be you, or your father. No, I saw it with my own two eyes all the those centuries ago, when I first gained my immortality. And because of this, I must unite us to defeat the incoming threat. Now you have become an obstacle in my goals, you must be removed from my path. Suddenly, out of Darkness, Pluto appeared. He grabbed Kladenets by the face and began to use his Magical Drain. Before he could react to the sudden attack however, he jumped off his back with enough force to bring him to the ground. "Bident!" He shouted. Quickly forming a large two-pronged Darkness spear in his hand and hurling it at his back with incredible speed and precision. Kladenets fell to the ground. "Ouch." He said haft-heartily despite not being able to feel any pain. "You all know nothing. I know you and Cronus are twice my age. However my father is far stronger than me, and has been alive for over 1000 years. He is called simply The Empty. You think you could handle him?!" Kladenets started laughing like a kid in an anime. "Haven't you realized it yet? A part of my soul exists in my body. That is what keeps me from dying. My soul would recover from that fragment. You can't win. My wish to the Ether at least, you would exist in the afterlife. He wants all things gone forever. I wouldn't use my power if I was you. My power is toxic to anyone not me." Pluto coughed up blood. "My power if worked right, can result in Anti-Ethernano Tumors in the body of others. You need a doctor?" Kladenets pointed his finger at Cronus. "How about I give you all tumors in the brain like Nikolai? He at least had his cured, but not one of you know magic that could help." With unprecedented speed, Cronus appeared in front of him. He grabbed Kladenents by the throat. "If there's one thing that angers me, it's when people insult my intelligence. You just gave me a new goal in my quest to power. I'm going to find your original body, and then gut you like an insect." Pluto appeared behind Kladnenets, and impaled him through the chest with his hand, simultaneously returning his magical energy. "You should know better than to face two gods," he said. Kladenets simply took control of the darkness in Cronus and Pluto's hearts. He made Pluto and Cronus retract their hands from his person. He then had them thrown against the ground. "Fools! You know not what you say. My body isn't in Earthland, Edolas, the Celestial Spirit World, the realm of the gods or anywhere else. False Creatio Ex Nihilo is the spell Nikolai and I used to seal him away. I sealed my body away to create an impervious prison around my body to seal away Veliky. Find me you release him. However I can freely send my soul through it, so can Veliky unfortunely. Only I know how to get to that prison, though. Focus on your on wars and not bring old threats back. You all are not gods. Just worthless humans too afraid to die and see what hell awaits them in the afterlife for your actions." Although the hands succeeded in restraining Pluto, they did no such thing to Cronus. As soon as they appeared, they shriveled into nothing, allowing Cronus to maintain a firm grip on his adversary. Pluto quickly stated a desire to free himself. "I've been prepared to die since the day I was born. I acquired immortality on accident when my idiot older brother took me through a door. I have no hidden desires, no darkness, nor any light in me. I have reached equilibrium in myself. Which is how I know that only I can be the one to conquer all. Only one in perfect balance is capable of ruling that many people. And I know I am a god. I am by definition. A god is an immortal being that is worshipped. I am both immortal, and have been worshipped by my followers in Othrys for over 400 years. I've done everything I've done up to this point, not because I wanted to, but because I needed to. Now, I don't care what happens to you after this, but I never want to see you again. And if you impede my plans, I'll just keep killing you over and over until you realize it's futile to keep coming back." Cronus did a quick slash with his scythe, aiming to decapitate Kladenets.